


medium et anima in universitatem

by JkWriter



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-01-14 12:19:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18476095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JkWriter/pseuds/JkWriter
Summary: He was still alive out of spite. It's why he left and why he went to school.





	1. Chapter 1

It started because Klaus hated his family. 

Actually, no, that’s not quite the truth. Klaus doesn’t hate his family, he loves them, and that’s the problem. They pride themselves on their intellect, each of them trying to get their father’s attention through graded lessons and reports on their missions. Klaus remembered how the seven of them would gather in the parlor after Mom handed back a graded report. They sat in a circle, in order of their numbers, and waited for Five to flip his first. Five got the highest grades, sometimes. Everyone thought his grades were the highest because Klaus was the only one who didn’t share his scores. They thought he was ashamed they were too low and didn’t need another reason for them to pick on him. Really it was because Klaus didn’t care. He didn’t want the extra validation that came from good grades. Dear ol’ daddy already knew about his straight A’s and consistent 100s, Klaus didn’t need their little brag sessions to remind him. 

No, Klaus didn’t need those because Klaus hated their father, and that’s why it started.


	2. Chapter 2

Diego and Vanya leave the day they turn eighteen. It didn’t surprise anyone. Vanya had been excluded for as long as they could remember and Diego hatred Reginald more than anyone in the house (except for maybe Klaus. Klaus absolutely despised the man). That left Luther, Allison, Klaus, and Ben. Klaus was the only one of the four who wasn’t going on missions, his ability having long been determined to be incompatible with field work. That was fine with Klaus. He liked sitting home with Vanya and talking about her music. She was passionate about it in the same way Klaus was passionate about blocking the spirits around them. 

“I think my favorite composer is Tchaikovsky.” Vanya used to say. 

“That’s the Swan Lake dude, right?”

“Yeah. He’s technically a part of the romantic period but his music just feels so modern.” And then Vanya would give him a demonstration of whatever piece she had been learning that month. Klaus was always impressed with how quickly she took to her music. The one time he tried it had taken him months to learn just one song. Vanya said it took practice, but that meant patience and while Klaus was many things, patient wasn’t one of them. 

After Diego and Vanya it doesn’t take long for Allison to pack her bags. Klaus is the one who caught her sneaking out at midnight as he was sneaking back in. 

“Where are you going?” He asked. He already knew the answer, but hoped that he was wrong. Maybe he thought she would stay because of Luther and the weird relationship the two of them had, but he should have known better. 

“Away,” she said before leaving in the night because no matter how much Allison loved Luther, she hated their dad even more. The morning after she left was the first and last time Klaus saw his brother cry. Whatever emotion he had shown was gone before breakfast. 

Ben was the hardest to lose because he didn’t leave like the rest of them. Klaus wished he had left, but Ben was devoted to their father. Not in the same way Luther was, no, Ben felt like he owed their father something. What? Klaus didn’t know. Ben never gave him a good answer when he asked. 

“I don’t know, as harsh as his training was, it helped me control them.” Ben hated them, feared for the day he’d lose his fragile control. Really, it was just a matter of time before it happened.

The thing that sucks about seeing the dead is Klaus knew before they even brought him home. He was already screaming when Luther, face stoic and void of any emotion, carried Ben’s mangled body into the house. Behind him their father was the same. 

“Jesus, I look terrible.” Ben said from beside Klaus. 

“Most people do.” Klaus said. And then he went and spent his entire allowance on oxy and overdosed in bathtub. 

“You cannot throw a temper tantrum like that again, Number Four. We have already lost Number Six, if a threat were to arise that required all four of you the world would be lost.” He had been going off on Klaus since he woke up in the infirmary. Luther was sitting on Klaus’ otherside, hovering between concern for his brother and his loyalty to their father. Klaus would prefer Luther to just choose a side already, the concern and then immediate lectures were starting to get old. 

“Whatever, I’m useless anyways.” Klaus ignored the IVs hooked up to him and rolled over to face Luther. His face was devoid of emotion, just like when he had brought Ben home the previous day. Klaus still hadn’t see Ben. His brother had been there when he overdosed, yelling at Klaus to get help. He wondered where Ben had gone. 

“You have potential, Number Four, but you’re wasting your life away. Always the disappointment.” 

“Is that all you have to say? Because if it is I’d really like to rest. I did just almost die.” 

Hargreeves sighed. “Very well, Number One with me, we must continue your training.” 

Klaus looked at Luther with pleading eyes. He hoped that maybe, just maybe, his brother would stand up to their father and stay with him. Luther got up and with one last look at his brother, followed Hargreeves out the door like the obedient little soldier he was. Klaus doesn’t know what he expected. Maybe a brother who cared about him for once in their life. 

“Are you okay?” Came Ben’s voice from the doorway. Klaus didn’t want to roll over and face the recently deceased. If he didn’t acknowledge Ben then it wasn’t real. Ben could still be alive in his imaginary. “Klaus?” Except that Ben had always been persistent. 

“Define okay,” he croaked out. Speaking hurt, a side effect of having your stomach pumped in a makeshift hospital. Mom wouldn’t even give him the good painkillers, sticking with the non-addictive ones. It pissed him off because the drugs were something they refused to acknowledge except when Klaus needed them. 

“Right, so you’re not okay.” Ben crossed the room and took the chair Luther had previously been occupying. “I’m sorry.”

“For what? Dying or the overdose because neither were your fault.” Klaus really didn’t want to face Ben. His brother looked like he’d been through hell. He didn’t know what happened to Ben, and he really didn’t want to find out. He also didn’t want to roll back over, moving hurt. 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t help you,” Ben finally said. His eyes were cast down, his hands clenched into fists. Klaus was sure if he wasn’t dead he would be crying. 

“I’m fine, my dude. Mom’s making me good as new. I’m gonna be a-okay.” 

“That doesn’t matter. You could have died.” 

“So what? It’s not like they’re going to care if I’m gone.” And that was the realization that hurt the most. Klaus learned long ago that he was disposable. Dad didn’t care about him, not in the way a father should care for his child. To Hargreeves, Klaus was nothing more than an instrument in whatever “the world is ending” plan he had created. Jokes on him, Klaus wasn’t even a good one.

“I’d care.” 

“You wouldn’t have to, I’d be with you. I think, I’m not actually sure how this whole medium thing works. Maybe when I die the spirits will finally leave me the hell alone.” Klaus doubted it. They could get louder. Or more aggressive. 

“I don’t want to find out.” 

Klaus had this little problem called “Ben”. He couldn’t say no to Ben. After Five’s disappearance, Ben was the only one who acted like Klaus wasn’t a nuisance. Diego tried, but Diego was always vying for Hargreeves’ approval even if it meant turning his back on the brother crying for the fifth time because he still wasn’t able to conjure Five despite their father’s demands. “Okay.” 

“Thank God,” Ben said. Klaus wanted to laugh and tell him no such person existed, but Ben believed and Klaus respected his faith. “Klaus, you’ve got to get out of here.” 

“You want me to run away like the others?” 

“Run away, call Diego and ask for help, I don’t care. You can’t stay here, it’ll kill you.” 

“You should have taken your own advice.” It was a low blow. Klaus knew that, Ben knew that, but Klaus didn’t regret it. He was angry, sue him. Ben should have left when he still had a chance. It wasn’t fair that he was gone while Klaus was still here. Ben had so much going for him. He could have changed the world. 

Klaus was just a good for nothing junkie. 

“Please, Klaus.”

“I’ll think about it,” he said. It wasn’t a yes but it wasn’t a no and that was enough. 

Ben didn’t leave like Klaus had expected him too. “I can’t trust you to take care of yourself so I’ll stick around for a while,” Ben said from where he was perched on the dresser. He had sat there because it gave him an unobstructed view of Klaus as he went through his desk. 

“I don’t know whether I should be offended or not.” 

“I’m not going to stop you from being offended, but I said it with love.” 

“Sounded like it was said with disdain.” Klaus dropped a stack of old mission reports into the trash can. 

“What are those?” 

“Getting a little nosey there aren’t you.” 

“Am I not allowed to be curious?” 

“Well, you got me there. It’s just some old mission reports. Figured I might as well trash them. Unless you think I can pawn them?” The Umbrella Academy was still popular among sole groups, he might be able to make good money for them. 

“No, that’s not what I meant.” 

“Then what?” 

“They all had 100s.” Ah, that’s what this was going to be about. “Are they yours?” 

“What, think I stole someone’s reports to make myself feel better? I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I’m not that desperate.” 

“It’s just, I thought you didn’t care?” 

“Not caring and getting good scores are two different things. Just because I didn’t care doesn’t mean I didn’t try.” 

“How come you never told us?” 

“And joined in on the pity party? Yeah, hard pass. Besides, I never cared what dad thought. He was going to lock me in the mausoleum no matter how good of a writer I was.” 

“It’s not fair.” 

“You’re right about that.” Klaus threw more of his old reports into the trash. “I don’t even know why I kept these. Maybe I hoped he’d ask about it one day and I’d be more than the Séance. But no, it’s always “you’re throwing your life away, Number Four.” “you’re such a waste of space, Number Four.” “you’ll never amount to anything, Number Four.” and I’m tired of it.” 

“You should have told someone,” Ben said. Klaus laughed because who would have believed him? No one took him seriously. They all thought he was a junkie throwing away what had been given to him. Well, Earth to the Hargreeves family, Klaus didn’t want this curse. He never asked to see the dead. He never asked to spend the months immediately following Five’s disappearance trying to conjure him until the dead were screaming at him to leave them alone. He never asked for a father who didn’t love him or siblings who always bragged about being better. He didn’t ask for any of it. 

“Would you have believed me?” 

Ben’s silence was all the answer he needed. Klaus dragged the trash can behind him as he left the room. It was metal, which meant it could burn. Ben didn’t follow him which was good. Klaus didn’t want to deal with his disappointed stare or the sad eyes when Klaus started the fire. 

“Number Four, where are you going with the bin?” Hargreeves said as Klaus pulled it down the stairs. It wasn’t heavy, he could have lifted it, but hearing the noise it made as it hit each individual step was satisfying. 

“Outside. I’m having a bonfire tonight.” 

“You are not to light the bin on fire, do you understand?” 

Klaus let it fall down the remaining steps. “Why? What exactly are you going to do about it? I would love to know!” 

“I will not tolerate this sort of behavior. You are to control yourself while you are in this household.”

“Or what, you’ll send me on a mission that kills me like you did with Ben?” 

“You had so much potential, it’s a shame you’ve spent it blocking the ability that makes you special.” 

“In case you didn’t realize, I hate it. I hate the spirits. I hate you, I hate this house, and I hate this mission bullshit you put us through.” 

Hargreeves didn’t even look bothered by the outburst. He kept his neutral face and disappointed tone. “You were the smartest of your siblings, stop wasting your abilities and do something with them.” 

He left. Klaus scowled at his retreating figure. Fine, if Hargreeves wanted Klaus to something with his abilities he would.


	3. Chapter 3

“I’m sorry, you want me to do what?”

“Read this essay. You might catch something I missed.” 

“I can’t exactly mark it now, can I?” 

“I’ll be here to circle anything you see.” Ben still didn’t look convinced. How could a ghost look so unconvinced? Klaus picked up the red pen and smiled at his brother. “Please? I need it to be perfect if I’m going to get in.” 

“Your name alone could get you into any university in the country. Actually, scratch that, the world.” 

“I know, but I don’t want to use our name to get in. The whole point is to not use it. I’m trying to piss dad off, what better way than accomplishing something without what he gave us?” 

“I mean, fair. What have you got so far?”

_In a house of ten where does your family end and yourself begin? Growing up, I didn’t know. As the middle child of seven kids I was never the favorite. Our house was a war zone with each child vying for the attention that was withheld from us. Sometimes we would pretend that our family was normal, that our parents loved each and everyone of us equally. It was a dream that only three of us had, the other five understanding that it would never be our reality. I think the realization was what hurt the most._

_The knowledge that we were nothing in our father's eyes came after my brother disappeared. He was just thirteen when he upped and vanished. He might still be alive, or he could have passed away long ago, we'll never know. He hated our father, thought that he was belittled every step of the way. In a way he was, we all were. We didn't have the luxury of a normal life. We never went to school, instead our father chose to have our mother homeschool us from the age of five to seventeen. There were no soccer games or family picnics, just heartache and the pain of training ourselves to the limit._

_Looking back it funny seeing everything we thought was normal and knowing we didn't even know the meaning of the word. Normal families spent birthdays, holidays, and even the occasional weekend together. We would spend them together, but not by choice. Celebrations were the perfect time to be put against each other, to test what we had been working on. I hated them. I was always on the weaker side of my family, never finding the same interest in physical strength as the rest of them. Whether that was because I genuinely hated it or wasn't vying for attention is still up in the air. I do remember our eighteenth birthday, it was the first without my brother Ben. He had been killed in an accident the month before and his death was still lingering in the air. I guess Vanya and Diego had enough of our family, they were gone before the sun was even up. Allison soon after and it was just Luther and I._

_I never prided myself on grades. Being homeschooled we all took the same classes and that set up the opportunity for everyone to compare and contrast answers and their scores. I had no problem scoring well, every class we took I soaked up like it was nothing. I learned to read Latin, to solve complex problems, took class after class of science, and coming out of it I realized something. Our father said he was preparing us for the world, he was making us the best versions of ourselves to protect it should the need come but not once did he think about protecting us. Eighteen years of lessons and information crammed into our heads and I still don't know how to control myself._

_So this is me saying goodbye to the life I used to live. This is me finding myself a new start without his name, without who I once was. This is the new me._

 

“Thoughts?” Klaus asked once Ben had stepped back from the desk. He had tried watching Ben’s face as he read but his brother concealed his emotions, or they were gone because he was dead, Klaus still wasn’t sure on that one. Some days he thought Ben was still feeling like he had when he was alive, but other days his brother just seemed like an empty shell of who he once was. It made sense, he had been killed but Klaus liked the days when he could see something in Ben’s eyes. 

“That was...Really good. A bit depressing and I’m pretty sure they’ll figure out who you are but I liked it.” 

“The prompt was tell your story, I didn’t really know what else to write.”

“I liked the moving on theme. Very you.” 

"Think it's good enough to impress admissions?" 

"If it's not I don't know what would be. Have you thought about where you're applying?" Ben sat on the desk. Klaus, knowing he didn't have to, reached around him to grab the envelopes Pogo had gotten him to send in his applications. 

"Sort of. I don't want to go anywhere too prestigious. I had Mom pick a random state earlier, it looks like I'm going to be applying to somewhere in North Carolina." 

"They've got Duke and Chapel Hill, but since you're going for not-prestigious I don't really recommend them." 

"I doubt I'd be able to get in. I may be smart, but I don't think our homeschooling would be acceptable for them." To make his point Klaus waved his hand at the stack of reports he didn't end up setting on fire. Instead he had grabbed them from the trash and made his way back upstairs. Ben hadn't been in the room when he got back. Klaus didn't know where his brother went when he wasn't with him and he didn't care enough to ask. Ben was his own man, or ghost, and was allowed to go wherever he wanted. Klaus dropped the stack on his desk and hadn't looked at them since. 

"What about one of the other UNC schools?" 

"I'm gonna pick the first one I find."

"Klaus, no." 

It was too late. Klaus had pulled out the book of colleges, another gift from Pogo, and flipped to North Carolina. He scanned until he found the UNC system and picked the first one he saw. "Greensboro." Klaus announced, closing the book and dropping it to the floor. He liked the loud smack it made when it came in contact with the ground. It made the ghost in his closet flinch. Good, she may have been a child but she was really starting to get on his nerves. 

"Greensboro?" 

"Yup. Greensboro." 

"Where's Greensboro?"

"Great question. I think we're going to find out." Klaus pulled out the common application and begun filling out the necessary information. He wasn't going to get away with hiding his identity here, but maybe if he got in they would understand and help him keep it under wraps.

"You can't just apply somewhere because you found it in a book." 

"I'm pretty sure I can. Actually, that's exactly what I'm doing." 

"I'm just saying it's a bad idea." 

"So was licking a nine-volt battery but I did that anyways. 'Sides, what's the worst that could happen?" 

"You could get there and absolutely hate it." 

"I could, but it'll still be better than here." 

"You know, I really hate that you're right."

"Of course you do. Hey, what's Reggie's marital status?" Most of the application went the same way. Klaus would have a question about what he should put because their family was too fucked up to be normal and Ben would give an answer. Sometimes Klaus would write it, other times they'd brainstorm back and forth until they found something that sounded relatively normal. And then they were sealing the envelope and sending the application off. Klaus really didn't know how he felt about this. Running away was the dream but he didn't have the guts to do what Vanya and Diego had done. He couldn't imagine leaving in the middle of the night like Allison but he also couldn't stay like Luther. This was his best chance of leaving, but he couldn't shake the feeling that his life was going to keep it from him. He didn't have a proper education, didn't have the extracurriculars (unless you count being a superhero which Klaus didn't, the academy didn't even make it onto his application), and knew he wasn't the best candidate. Why would they choose him when there are so many others out there who actually have a chance? 

"You're gonna get, I believe in you." 

"I'm glad one of us does," Klaus said from under his bed. He knew he had some oxycodone somewhere under here unless Mom had managed to find it again.

"Klaus!" Ben chastised. He didn't say anything about Klaus' search for drugs, but he also didn't know this was where Klaus hid them. "You need to breathe. You're just as qualified as any other applicant. They'd be stupid not to take you." 

"Yeah, because I'm sure every college wants a former superhero putting everyone at risk." He crawled out from under the bed, giving up in his search. Mom must have gone through his room again when he wasn't here.

"You're not going to be putting anyone at risk. Like you just said, you're a former superhero." 

"Except I was bad superhero who never learned to control himself. That was in my essay, I'm sure it won't be overlooked." Klaus pointed out. Sure, his ability was less volatile than any of his siblings but it was still a problem, for him at least. 

"They're not going to care. It's like when a celebrity applies to a college, they just care about the recognition."

"And the bribes."

"But you're not bribing them." 

"Doesn't mean they're not going to expect it and the second Dad doesn't start forking over money I'm kicked out." 

"That's not going to happen." 

"Are you sure?" Klaus challenged. 

"Yes." Ben reaffirmed. Klaus grumbled but didn't argue. There was no point in arguing with Ben because he'd pull the favorite and dead sibling card to win. 

"Klaus!" Came Mom's voice through the door. "You have a letter!" 

"Oh god. Nope. No, I'm not getting it. Ben, I'm not here. Tell her I'm not here." Ben couldn't tell her because he was dead and Klaus was forced to sit there as Mom opened the door. She was smiling, not even noticing the state her son was in. 

"Oh, there you are honey. This arrived for you. Your father told me to bring it right up." 

Klaus took the letter from her. "Thanks, Mom." 

"Of course, dear! Dinner is at six, don't forget." 

"Couldn't even if I wanted to," he replied as Mom left the room. Klaus stared at the letter in his hands. He didn't want to open it, the fear of rejection growing now that it was in his hands. 

"You got this, Klaus." 

"Do I?" 

"Yeah, and you know what? I'm going to be there with you every step of the way." 

Klaus started to laugh, which turned into sobbing. "Oh god, what if I didn't get it? I can't stay here, Ben." 

"I know, and it's going to be okay. We'll apply until we find the right one. Okay? But first you gotta open it." 

"I don't want to." 

"Me and you, remember? I'm right here." 

"Okay. Okay. I can do this." With shaking hands Klaus ripped open the envelope and unfolded the letter. 

_**"Dear Klaus Hargreeves,  
We are pleased to announce that you're application for the 2008-2009 school year has been approved. Please take the following takes to accept your spot on campus and begin the registration process."** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i actually have a plan for this which is nice, actual college starts next my dudes until then stay classy 
> 
> i have a [discord](https://discord.gg/Pwah8sR), come check it out and help create fortnite head canons


	4. Chapter 4

“It isn’t fair,” Klaus whined. He could feel Ben’s disapproving stare from the seat beside him. “Everyone else has friends and family to help them move in. I’ve got a dead brother.” 

“You’re the one who didn’t want to be recognized,” Ben pointed out. Which, fair. Klaus wanted to be anonymous, another teen looking to leave home after high school. He was also lazy, and weak. Lazy and weak we’re not a good combination when it comes to moving. “Dad offered to send Luther.” 

“Yeah, to ruin my anonymity. He’d step out of the car and everyone would know who we were.” Klaus watched as another family started to unload their car. Soon it would be their turn and he’d have to explain that no, the driver, Mike? Mike sounded right, Mike the driver. He’d have to explain that Mike the driver wasn’t helping and it was just him. He was just lucky the driver had worked for the academy before and knew about Klaus’ habit to talk to whatever spirit was following him around. Otherwise, this entire car ride would have been extremely awkward.

“Do you really think he’s that petty?” 

“I’m going to a liberal arts school, I’m surprised he didn’t start making donations so everyone knows I’m here.” 

Mike the driver made a coughing sound. Sometimes Klaus wondered what it was like to only hear half of the conversation. Mike the driver never said anything so it couldn’t have been too strange. Or he was just being paid enough to pay no attention to Klaus. That was probably it. Maybe he was being paid enough to also help Klaus move into the dorm, but he doubted it. 

“I think you can make it in one trip. It’s just the suitcase and storage bin, right?” 

“Hate to break it to you, but I’m super weak. I can’t actually carry things like Luther.” 

“Yeah, but it looks like they’ve got people helping.” The car in front of them stopped and was unloaded. Ben was right, there were people helping. “You can take the bin and they could take the suitcase.” 

“Why am I the one who has to take the heavy bit?” 

“Because you’d feel bad otherwise.” Ben didn’t give Klaus the chance to protest. “Dude, I know you. You might have claimed to be lazy but we all knew you were the one who picked up after training so Vanya didn’t have to do it.” 

“Well, that’s just fair! She didn’t train so she shouldn’t have been the one to clean up.” 

“You’re also the one who spent your first allowance on candy for Allison after she got grounded for skipping training to help Diego work on his speech.” 

“Okay, I get your point. I’m secretly a good person. Can we move on?” Ben didn’t get a chance to argue because they were next. Mike the driver pulled the car up to the group of volunteers. Klaus jumped out before the car was parked. 

“How much?” One asked, peering into the car. 

“Suitcase and a storage bin.” The volunteer stared at Klaus and then looked at some of the other cars which were packed. “I didn’t want to bring everything, I figured I’d pick up some things when I got down here.” The lie comes easily, they always did. Lying had been one of Klaus’ specialties back during his days as an active member of the Umbrella Academy. Considering he was useless when it came to just about everything else his lying had to be perfect. 

“Alright. Just you?” The volunteered ask eyeing Mike the driver. Klaus nodded and opened the trunk of the car. Briefly, he panicked knowing that Diego often stored his knives in the trunk but the panic was unwarranted. When was the last time Diego had even been home? It was likely the day he left for good. 

“I’ll take the storage bin,” Klaus said. He pulled both out of the car. The volunteer grabbed the handle of the suitcase and Klaus held the bin close to his body. He followed the volunteer through the parking lot, ignoring what she had to say about the school to focus on Ben’s commentary of what they passed. 

“Is that a creek? There’s a creek running through a college campus. Look at the music building. Maybe you could take up the piano again? I always liked hearing you and Vanya play together.”

Klaus could only listen and he hated it. He was the only one who could acknowledge Ben but now he was in a situation where he couldn’t. Ben seemed to be having a blast, making comments about everything from outfit choices to the style of cars they walked by. It was just like when Ben first passed and he realized he could say whatever he wanted with little repercussions other than Klaus’ shocked looks. 

“Haris?” The volunteer asked. Klaus thanked whatever God he didn’t believe in that a phone call to the Dean and fake concerns about the safety of his fellow students let his official paperwork name be changed. Hargreeves was a recognizable name and while he might have been able to play his cards right, it was just easier this way. 

“Yup, Haris, that’s me. Klaus Haris.” He probably should have chosen a fake first name too but he’s only had “Klaus” for a couple of years and didn’t want to lose it.

“Right,” Klaus smiled at the volunteer. Allison used to say his smile could get them out of any trouble they faced. Klaus didn’t think that was quite the case, but the volunteer looked away and down to her paperwork quick enough. “well you’re going to be in Reynolds, which is the tower straight ahead.” 

That was cool. The tower was cool. Klaus hadn’t done any research in the dorms, just picked the one furthest away from the rest of campus. He figured it’d give the sense of privacy they held at the academy if having screaming fans standing outside during all hours at the height of their popularity counted as privacy. Klaus never minded it. The fans were the only ones giving them, giving him attention. Who knew being a teenage heartthrob actually came with benefits? 

“What floor are you on? Do you think they’ll have a lounge? There’s always a lounge on TV. Wait, do you have a roommate?” 

Klaus wasn’t a very subtle person which meant when he nodded to answer Ben’s question the volunteer noticed so Klaus had to keep nodding at what they passed as though he cared about the buildings. 

The volunteer dropped him off at a table. She set the suitcase down and turned to Klaus. “Tell them you’re name and they’ll get you situated in your room. Happy first week.” She spun around and walked away. Klaus shared a look with Ben, his brother also not believing how incredibly strange the situation was. Maybe it was just them. They never had this much freedom before. Neither of them quite knew how to react to normal people with normal lives. 

“Time to meet your roommate, I guess.” 

Moving in was stressful because Klaus didn’t know where he was or who his roommate was going to be, which was probably a good thing. He didn’t have a name meaning he didn't do any of Reginald Hargreeves stalkerish searching. That also meant he prepared himself for numerous different outcomes to the roommate situation though if he was being honest this wasn’t one of the situations he had in mind. 

“Holy shit,” Ben said and Klaus was inclined to agree. There was nothing more unsettling than walking into your new room and seeing a giant poster with your face above one of the beds. “It’s not even a good one,” Ben gestured to the poster as though Klaus hadn’t walked in and seen it. “Think he has a favorite member?” 

“Everyone has a favorite member,” Klaus said as he walked into the room. He dropped his suitcase onto the floor. “It’s Luther.” 

“I don’t know, we’ve met some super-Allison fans before.” 

“And they were creepy as hell.” 

“Maybe you're the favorite.”

“Doubt it, I’m no ones favorite.” 

“You’re my favorite.” 

“Is that because I’m the only one you can still talk to or because I’m actually your favorite?” Klaus jumped onto his unmade bed. Unpacking was something future Klaus could deal with. Right now he wanted a nap and maybe something to take the edge off. His head was starting to ache in the way it did before he was swarmed by spirits. That was something he needed to work on. He wouldn’t be able to use his typical methods of dealing in this kind of situation. 

“You’ve always been my favorite.” 

“Awe, I’m touched. Don’t tell the others this, but you were always my favorite too.” 

“Couldn’t brag even if I wanted to, ‘sides I think they knew anyway.”

“Are you telling me I wasn't as good at keeping my favorites super secret as I thought?" 

“Not at all. In fact-” Ben was interrupted by the door opening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk if I said this before but chapters for this are gonna be relatively short and come at pretty random intervals until I've got something more stable going on, I do have a plan for this so it will be coherent

**Author's Note:**

> the college au no one wanted 
> 
> i have a [discord](https://discord.gg/Pwah8sR), come check it out


End file.
